


While the moon is shining bright

by vanillawg



Series: Thirty NSFW drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 06:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14183130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillawg/pseuds/vanillawg
Summary: Stiles can't believe that he can have this.aka day two of thirty days of NSFW drabbles, ft. Fleetwood Mac





	While the moon is shining bright

**Author's Note:**

> hey remember when i started this series but then tumblr decided to block the post the prompts were coming from lmfao  
> the song is need your love tonight by fleetwood mac, to whom i have been listening to over and over.

Stiles has come to be a morning person. It’s sort of an inevitability; he takes the morning shifts at the drive-through coffee shop on the highway, so his alarm has been set to disgustingly early for long enough that it doesn’t even feel that early, really.

Though it’s summer now, and the sun rises early enough that he doesn’t _have_ to set his alarm. They sleep with the curtains open, and the way the sunshine slips through the window and onto their bed, their rumbled sheets and comforter, and pours over the lines of their face wakes him up well enough. It’s better like this, he thinks, because he wakes up gently, just a little bit at a time, and subtly enough that he doesn’t even realize he’s waking up until his eyes are fluttering open and straining against the light. It doesn’t throw him awake in the violent kind of way the alarm does. Maybe this is the year his body just wakes him up naturally during the winter months. Stiles hopes for that every year.

He shuts his eyes against the light and turns onto his other side, facing Derek. It’s warm under the covers, warm enough that he’s almost tempted to just curl up and go back to sleep. But Stiles stretches out like a cat, groans at the way his back pops, and pushes himself up onto one elbow so that he can watch Derek for a couple more minutes.

Derek’s not a morning person. That’s another inevitability in its own right. Derek doesn’t have anything to be getting up early _for_ , because he has nothing to be running from or to be afraid of.

There’s something particular about the vulnerability Derek shows in the mornings. He’s softer, now, and kinder yet, but there’s something… almost quiet about the lines of his body in the morning. Maybe it’s the way he’s sprawled naked, and only half under the sheets, or maybe it’s the way that he only lets Stiles see him like this. It feels as much careful as it isn’t.

They don’t have anything to worry about, anymore.

Stiles reaches out and brushes some of the hair out of Derek’s face. But fuck, his heart could explode that Derek lets Stiles see him like this, that Stiles can have this.

Derek’s eyes flicker open. They’re a little glazed over, and Stiles doesn’t have to worry about having woken him up. He just looks up at Stiles, and makes a little muffled noise.

“Hey, sunshine,” Stiles whispers. Derek tilts his face up towards Stiles then, and he leans down and presses his mouth against his. There’s nothing in the kiss, except in what it means: that they could have a routine like this, Derek asking for a kiss every morning before Stiles goes to work. That they could have a routine that didn’t have some sort of survival element to it. That they could have this – each other – naked and quiet and vulnurable, in this kind of way.

Derek closes his eyes again, and tries to curl into Stiles’ heat. But Stiles is up, and going to the bathroom. Because he’s coming back in the early afternoon anyway, and they have time then, and the rest of forever, too.


End file.
